superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Never Give a Sucker an Even Break (1941 film) Credits
Opening Logos * RKO Radio Pictures Opening Credits * Walt Disney Presents * "Never Give a Sucker an Even Break" * Photographed in Technicolor * Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures Inc. * Copyrighted MCMXLI Walt Disney Productions · All Rights Reserved * Classified and Passed by the National Board of Review * Approved MPPDA Certificate No. 03179 * Western Electric Noiseless Recording * This picture has made the jurdisction of I.A.T.S.E.-IA, affiliated with A.F.L.-C.L.O. * RCA Sound System * With the Talents of: ** W. C. Fields as The Great Man, W. C. Fields/Uncle Bill ** Gloria Jean as His Niece, Gloria Jean ** Leon Errol as His Rival, Leon ** Billy Lenhart as Heckler (as Butch) ** Kenneth Brown as Heckler (as Buddy) ** Margaret Dumont as Mrs. Hemogloben ** Susan Miller as Ouliotta Delight Hemogloben ** Franklin Pangborn as The Producer, Mr. Pangborn ** Mona Barrie as The Producer's Wife, Mrs. Pangborn ** Charles Lang as The Young Engineer ** Anne Nagel as Madame Gorgeous, Gloria Jean's mother ** June Preston as Little side-kick ** Nell O'Day as Salesgirl ** Irving Bacon as the soda jerk ** Jody Gilbert as Waitress ** Minerva Urecal as Mrs. Pastrami, the cleaning woman ** Emmett Vogan as The Engineer ** Carlotta Monti as Receptionist ** Leon Belasco as Gloria Jean's accompanist ** Dave Willock as Johnson, the movie director ** Jack Lipson as the Russian plane passenger ** Kay Deslys as the matron visiting the hospital ** Michael Visaroff as a Russian peasant * Directions: Tex Avery, Dave Fleischer, James Culhane * Original Story: Dave Fleischer, Dan Gordon, Ted Pierce, Isidore Sparber * Screen Adaptation: T. Hee, Dan Gordon, Carl Meyer, Ted Pierce, Graham Place, Isidore Sparber, Bob Wickersham, William Turner, Cal Howard * Titles: Otis Criblecoblis * Photography: Charles Schettler * Sound Effects: Maurice Manne * Music and Lyrics: Ralph Rainger and Leo Robin * Songs ** "Estrellita" ("Little Star") - in Spanish ** "Voices of Spring" ** "Hot Cha Cha" ** ""Очи чёрные" ("Ochi chyornye" or "Dark Eyes") *** by: M. M. Ponce * Atomspheric Music Created and Conducted by: Leigh Harline * Orchestrations by: Leo Shuken, George Parrish, Walter Scharf, Charles Bradshaw * Musicians: Victor Cannella · Piano * Chorus Interpretations: The Four Marshals and The Royal Guards * Singing Voice of Princess Glory: Jessica Dragonette * Singing Voice of Prince David: Lanny Ross * Scenics: Robert Little, Shane Miller, Hemia Calpini, Eddi Bowlds, Anton Loeb, Robert Connavale * Puppetoon Creative and Photography: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman * Art Direction: X. Atencio Hugh Hennessy, Kenneth Anderson, Dick Kelsey, Arthur Heinemann, Saul Bass, McLaren Stewart, Al Zinnen, Richard Day, Joseph C. Wright, Charles Philippi, Charles Payzant, Kendall O’Connor, Terrell Stapp, Thor Putnam, John Hubley * Layout: Bruce Bushman * Backgrounds: Claude Coats, Merle Cox, Ed Starr, Ray Huffine, Eric Hansen, Art Riley, Mique Nelson, Saul Bass, Johnny Jensen, Alen Maley, Dick Anthony * Directors of Animation: Willard Bowskey, Myron Waldman, Thomas Johnson, David Tendlar, James Culhane, H.C. Ellison, Stan Quackenbush, Graham Place * Animators: Orestes Calpini, Alfred Eugster, James Davis, Arnold Gillespie, Nicholas Tafuri, George Germanetti, Carl Meyer, Frank Endres, Otto Feuer, William Henning, Thomas Moore, Joseph Oriolo, Bob Wickersham, Abner Kneitel, Irving Spector, Louis Zukor, Nelson Demorest, Harold Walker, Joseph D'Igalo, Sam Stimson, Thomas Golden, Reuben Grossman, Lod Rossner, George Sheehan, Dick Williams, Hal Seeger, Winfield Hoskins, George Waiss, Anthony Di Paola, John Walworth, Bill Littlejohn, Tony Pabian, Don Williams, Stephen Muffati, Ed Love, Michael Lah, Seymour Kneitel, Ben Clopton, Bernard Garbutt, Frank Kelling, Lillian Friedman * Assistant Animators: Ben Solomon, R.L. Thompson, Bill Hopper, Jack Ozarks, Marty Taras, Jim Tyer, John Patrick Freeman * Inbetweeners: Kay Wright, Paul Murry, Pat Matthews, Blaine Gibson * Ink and Paint: June Patterson, Marjorie Ralston, Retta Davidson * Produced by: Max Fleischer, Fred Qrimby Closing * The End · A Walt Disney Production · Distributed by RKO Radio Pictures, Inc. · For Victory U.S. War of the Bonds Buy Yours in This Theatre Category:World War 2 Cartoons Category:Walt Disney Productions Category:Opening Credits Category:RKO Radio Pictures Category:End Credits Category:Movie Credits Category:Rated G